Devon Adventures
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: So she's done it, she has finally left Weatherfield and all she knows behind to start a new life in Devon. She's all alone, so lets not leave her by herself! Join us for Carla's new adventure to see exactly what she gets up to in the sunny seaside town of Seaton.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey Everyone. Its been a long time since I have written anything Corrie/Carla based some my apologies if I am rusty. So we are all gonna miss her right?! I know I will. So...how about some Devon based madness and adventures?! Hope you all enjoy :) x**_

He leaves me at the train station. The father that has been in my life for barely a year. I know he is saddened that I am leaving, but he is doing much better than me at hiding it. My eyes are saturated with my tears, I have cried all the way here from Weatherfield, a place that I have called home now for ten years, but it is time for a fresh start. I hugged him back there and I won't do it again, for my own good I have to walk away, but not without a glance back as I wipe my tears away and offer him the brightest smile I can. I know I look a mess, but I don't care. He gives me a small 'goodbye' wave and that does it, my tears get heavier, so I quickly return it and turn away again as my pace quickens. I go through the ticket barrier and get myself lost in the crowds as I head straight for my train.

 _"Goodbye Manchester"_ I whisper as I step onto the train without even a glance behind me.

Finding my seat I get myself settled. I have a good few hours before I arrive in Devon, which means a good few hours to sit an contemplate what an idiot I am for messing up yet again!

I am glad Roy came to say goodbye, but I will miss him. He is such a good friend, and it was so cruel of me to hurt him as I did. I think of Kathy. That poor woman who I have put in hospital. For hurting her I am truly remorseful, but I think Roy is right. I am who I am, and that probably will never change. Sighing as I think about them both, and how different life is going to be now, I rest my head against the window and watch the station slowly fade away as we set off.

I suppose Nick had a lucky escape from me; the poisonous black widow, 'Carla Connor'. He would have ended up dead, the only husband I haven't ended up killing was Peter, and that was a pretty close call. I sigh again, thinking about all the damage I have done back there, the people I have loved, the people I have lost and now all those people I have left behind. My best mate Michelle better not let me down though, I expect her to visit me within a week. I just know it is going to be hell, going to live the life that Nick and I should have been enjoying as newly weds, and the worst part is my new home isn't even vacant yet, so for the next two weeks I am slumming it in whatever suitable hotel I can find.

Bloody Tracey Barlow! She has ruined it all and what for because I know she isn't happy. My phone buzzes in my bag and it breaks my thoughts. I retrieve it from the dark depths at the bottom of my bag and see it is a text from Michelle. Oh I miss her already, and yay here come the tears again. I really must pull myself together. Unlocking it and reading the message helps, the tears seem to subside as soon as Michelle tells me that her and Amy have just been to fetch the rest of the little girls things and she has given her mother another gob full of all she deserved.

That's right Tracey, that is karma giving you the big slap you deserve, although personally I don't think it is big enough.

Michelle will be thrilled she loves Amy, well sometimes anyway, but she won't appreciate all the extra violin practice she is going to have to put up with. I don't envy her there either. There are clearly perks to being a mother, and then there are the downsides just like that one. As I tap out my reply, I am very kindly interrupted by a nice lady who has drinks, and yes there is wine!

 _"Anything from the trolley Miss?"_ she asks me, I detect and liverpudlian accent.

 _"Large glass of red please"_

She is quick to pass me a little bottle, and of course, first class means a proper glass. Just lovely and definitely going to help me feel more at home as I head down south to become one of them coastal types.

I mean don't get me wrong, I like the beach, I like the sun, but all the fresh air, outdoors, country folk types and animals...I would take the dirty city anytime. A sip of that wine, ok, ok I lied, more like a gulp, tastes heavenly as its pleasant taste lingers in my mouth and I savour it. I sit back in my seat and try to relax a bit more, I can literally only be a half hour into this journey and already beginning to lose my sanity for boredom. I am usually fine travelling alone, but I think its the not knowing what awaits me the other end that has me so on edge.

Its a new life, fresh start in sunny Devon. That is what I tell myself, but it still doesn't sound as appealing as it did a few weeks ago when I was forcing myself into believing it was because of Tracey and her nasty little schemes to blackmail me. God I am thinking about her again, and she just makes my skin crawl, I need a distraction, something to take my mind off of the nasty affairs of the last month or so.

Halfway through my trip now, have text Michelle several times, each one has made me feel better, but still the thoughts of Tracey have managed to creep back in each time. The train has picked up a little too, it stopped a while ago at Birmingham, a station that was ridiculously busy and in my quiet first class cabin there are now a lot more people. At least none of them have chosen to seat themselves beside me. The south is full of farms, country shops and seaside, so where are all these suited business people going?

As we head further down south they clearly all had somewhere important to be because they have dwindled. A few getting off at every stop and not many getting on. Greenery surrounds us on either side of the train, and since the last stop I have counted no end of little shacks and houses that I suspect are farms. Its not my usual style but I am glad to say I don't hate it. I am definitely going to have to have any upmarket stuff imported though, I doubt they even have a Trafford style shopping centre anywhere nearby Seaton.

Yes that is my destination and new home, Seaton. Nick and I have been before, so I know what is there, but I hadn't really explored much outside of the cottage we looked at and its immediate area. One thing I can say is, I know it has a pub, so at least there is access to wine to numb the pain of being single and alone.

We pull into a station called Thornaby at platform 2. I am changing here for the last twenty minutes of my journey to head on to Seaton. Getting off of this train, I know I have a standard ticket for the little cross country train I am changing onto. All I can say is at least it is only a short journey! I struggle off with my suitcase, and breath in the fresh air. Its not salty like the air at the coast in Seaton, but it is fresh and pleasant and surprisingly calming. Taking a deep breath I head across to the other platform to get my train.

It is cramped, it rocks unsteadily on the cross country rails and the seats are uncomfortable. We are heading for Seaton now and just arriving in the town. I can tell because I am noticing things I noticed when Nick and I drove down last. Its a pleasant feeling, and at least it seems familiar so it suddenly feels a lot less daunting to be here. I can't believe I made it, all by myself without too many tears, and this is it, the place that I can start a fresh, where no one knows me and I am just a stranger. I smile to myself as we roll slowly in at the station and come to a stop. Getting off I feel overwhelmed but happy and stand for a moment taking in my surroundings.

Well hello Devon, are you ready for me?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow thank you for all the wonderful reviews about Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this smaller chapter and hopefully will have some more for you soon.**_

I stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone around me is all stripes and beach shoes, and heres me, leather jacket, black jeans, high heeled boots, I look like I am in mourning compared to everyone elses summery flare. Heading out of the station I take a look around expecting to see a taxi rank. Well this is no Manchester because there is not a car in sight, and its not like I can just call Street Cars either! A heavy sigh escapes me as I struggle down the road with my bag in search of somewhere that I can stop, ask for directions, get my barings and maybe a coffee.

And it feels like I have been walking for hours. I have passed house after house, and bungalows galore and not seen a single communal dwelling. It is going to take a lot of getting used to being here, in the middle of nowhere, with no coffee shops, no Roy's, no Kabin. What am I gonna do? I come to a stop outside some little cottages, very picturesque but nothing like the beautiful property that I will be moving into shortly.

 _"You look lost"_ a voice croaks in a friendly manner from behind me.

Caught a little off guard my head flies round to see a little old lady in one of the gardens.

 _"You're not from around here are you dear"_ she states with a smile looking me up and down.

 _"Ermmm no, new...do you know where I can find a hotel?"_ I ask.

 _"Not for a long while yet, on the beach front or more into the town. Its about an hours walk that way"_ she tells me.

Great, because me in these heels are going to manage another hour lugging my suitcase downhill here!

 _"Thanks"_ I tell her and I know I sound unenthusiastic about it; I am!

 _"You know dear, my grandson is visiting me today, would you like to come in for a drink and he would gladly drop you into town later?"_

She has very kindly offered, and I know what they say about being suspicious of strangers, but everyone here is a stranger to me, so am I just not supposed to trust anyone. Then again do I want a lift from a spotty teen, driving his rusty 1994 metro. No thank you.

 _"That's very kind of you, but I think I can manage"_ I answer in as warm and friendly tone as I can manage, and even offer her a smile.

See I am not all doom a gloom.

Just as I pick up my bag and turn to continue on with my trek, I see a younger man come out onto the porch and call out to her as his grandma. Oh dear Carla, I scold myself for jumping to conclusions. I called that so wrong. Grandson looks like a businessman, all suited and booted, tall, dark and very handsome. Perhaps I was to quick to decline the offer, but too late to try and take it up now I suppose. He hurries across the front garden to her, and I hurry off down the street before he catches me staring.

I struggle with my bag, getting a full workout going downhill here, and panting just a little which is so unlike me. That's what I get though for trying to hurry away. I am just minding my own business however, when a silver car pulls up beside me and his face emerges as he winds down the window.

 _"My grandma says you could use a lift?"_ He grins as he stares at me.

 _"I don't want to be a bother"_ I reply, but secretly I do, I really do!

 _"It's no problem, I am headed back to town, jump in"_ He offers, but not the perfect gentleman as he hasn't gotten out to help me with my bag or anything!

Don't be picky, I tell myself. Accept the kindness, get to town, find a place to stay, and then get a large glass of shiraz.

 _"Names Tim, or Timothy if you are ever speaking to granny again"_ he states, flashing me a bright smile as I slip my bag into the back seat, and myself into the passenger seat.

 _"Carla"_ I reply bluntly as I fasten my seat belt and we pull away.

 _"So Carla, where can I drop you?"_ he asks.

Tempted to say back in Manchester. Feeling a bit homesick again suddenly, but I tell myself it is only nerves and to pull myself together.

 _"Know any good hotels?"_ I ask.

He smirks.

 _"Oh I know the perfect place!"_ he replies and then applies his foot to the accelerator as we hit a straight, field lined country road.

Its not long before we are in the heart of Seaton, not that I recognise anything from mine and Nick's visit a few weeks ago. Tim heads down through the high street and past all of the establishments until we reach the coast. Driving along the road, I stare out at the sea, which should look nice and blue but as the evening approaches has started to look a little grey. Its not the nicest of days so that doesn't help at all. We start to head up hill a little, where he abruptly then swerves in outside of a large building.

 _"What do you think?"_ he asks with a smile as he gazes up at the three story building.

What do I think? Its a peeling paint, whitewashed building with the slight resemblance to a castle and a faded sign above the door.

 _"Umm does it have wine?"_ I ask as I have nothing nice to say and don't want to offend him.

He nods.

 _"Yeah great"_

I hope I didn't sound too sarcastic, not that it wasn't meant that way.

As we head inside I glance around. Its quiet and doesn't even seem to be inhabited. There is no one on the reception desk, and we have just walked right in. He smiles at me and then hurries around behind it. I raise a sceptical eyebrow as I head over that way and choose to stand in front of the desk.

 _"You can be my first guest. I open officially in a week"_ He smirks, as he retrieves a book from under the counter and opens it.

 _"You own this?"_ I ask.

 _"Certainly do. Now I know its Carla, but Mrs, Miss, and Surname?"_ he asks scribbling my Christian name down under the heading guest.

 _"Connor. Mrs Connor"_ I reply and gaze up at the high ceiling and around again.

He smiles and scribbles that down to as I look back at him. I wait patiently for him to find whatever it is he is looking for, which as it turns out was the key to a suite. He has kindly offered to let me have it for a standard room cost, and he has asked that in return I help him out with a few things like menu sampling, and wine tasting. Absolutely sold on the idea, and it is a bargain too.

Tim shows me up to the room and then leaves me to get settled. Now I have seen psycho, and this seems to have many of the same traits at the moment, I just hope he hasn't got his dead mother living in the room next door or some creepy weird stuff like that! Taking time to unpack my things, I make myself at home in the spacious and elegantly decorated suite. It has a big king size bed, soft sheets, a decent size television and even a little kettle facility. There is a fridge, mini bar obviously, but to my disappointment this is not stocked. Wandering through I check out the bathroom. Its a good size, bright white in all its newness and twin sinks. Its very nice, and certainly to my tastes so I think I will be alright here.

Returning to the bedroom I grab up my handbag and decide that it is now time to go in search of that much needed glass of wine. Heading down the stairs, which are central and very grand, I go with caution so as not to catch Tim off guard if he is busy. No one is around as I reach the bottom and glance across the lobby in both directions. It seems rude to sneak out without advising him, but then again I am not sure I want too much of his company right now.

 _"Carla"_ I hear him call as I reach the front door, and I sheepishly turn around offering him a smile.

 _"Care to join me for a drink?"_ he asks.

My smile gets tighter, and I want to refuse but I don't.

Great, now I am stuck here with him for god knows how long. Following him through to the back room which is undergoing construction to become a dining room, we head through it and around all the dust sheets, out onto a covered balcony area which overlooks the beach and coast. He offers me a seat, and I make myself comfortable as he gets a bottle of champagne and pops the cork. I watch as he pours it into both of the glasses and then offers me one.

 _"Cheers"_ he states clinking his glass against mine as he sits in the chair beside me.

 _"Cheers"_ I return with a tight lipped smile.

Taking a big sip from the glass I stare out at the sea. Not the warmest of evenings to be sitting sipping champagne, but I could think of worse places to be right now.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hiya Chelle it's me!"_

I have been in Devon a whole week, and do you think I've heard from her. That's right, not a single word! So I decided to call. She sounds a little taken by surprise as she answers.

 _"So, I am still alive down here, even if I am staying with 'Norman Bates'"_ I joke with her.

Obviously, day of arrival I text her and advised her of the situation I found myself in, to which she L-O-L'd me! After that she must have assumed I wouldn't survive the night so didn't bother to get in touch. I quip with her about that, only getting the odd hmmm and mmm back as if she is distracted.

 _"So Chelle, how is he?"_ I ask, sombre in my delivery.

She pretends she doesn't know who I am talking about. Either that or she wasn't listening to me. I perch on the end of the bed and bow my head.

 _"Nick, Chelle, how is he?"_

She tells me she hasn't really seen him since, other than seeing him across the street or hearing from the local gossips that he has been out and about. She goes on to tell me the latest in regards to all the horror with the body under Gail's annex and things after the crash. That also dampens my mood, because of course that was all my fault!

 _"So irresponsible Carla!"_ I silently scold myself as I listen to her.

Of course Gail has been going on about me breaking her son's heart. Her poor Nicky. Yes, that does not come as any surprise or shock to me. Sighing I continue to listen to Michelle updating me on all the street drama.

 _"Right, and Roy?"_ I ask, keen to get off of the subject of Gail Platt and her annex issues.

Hope she is enjoying my flat by the way, you know never mind that I am letting them use it rent free and all that for the time being. You're very welcome Gail!

Michelle tells me that Roy has gotten engaged to Cathy and that puts the smile back on my face. Hayley will be so proud of him, moving on and being happy, and I am glad he is not alone and surrounded by people who care about him as much as I do. So I will be waiting for my wedding invite!

Then the thought of a wedding makes me shudder. Of course all of mine have been a disaster. Either the groom was a problem, we never got there because he was a monster or he managed to ruin what should have been the happiest day of my life! Yes Peter, it is you who fits in the frame for that one.

So I side tracked my thoughts and Michelle has naturally fallen silent.

 _"So Chelle, listen I have a meeting in the town, bit of stuff to do with the cottage, so I will call you soon, yeah?"_

 _"Love ya Chelle"_ I mumble to her as I say goodbye and hang up.

Oh I miss her.

It is lonely here. Well I mean I am not alone, because I have spent most of my time this week with Tim, but I am lonely, as in I miss what was home and familiar, certain people, my family etc. I am about to head out to the estate agent and finalise some more of the paperwork for the cottage. It will be a headache I can tell, because I have to explain that I am going to have sole occupancy and ownership now, so you watch there will be further delays as it will more than likely need reprocessing. Grabbing my bag and a jacket, I head out of my room, and hold my phone so as to look busy as I leave.

So whilst I am walking, let me tell you about my first week in more detail because yes, I still haven't sorted out a car!

It started well as you know. Accommodation is good, suitable for my needs, and was a reasonable deal. Again I haven't yet done much exploring. On my first morning I woke up a little heavy headed, as I might have overdone it the night before with the bubbly and drinks with Tim. I headed out and down onto the beach where I walked along, away from town and the crowds of 'old people' who had come out for the day, and I found a nice spot not too far down to sit for a while and contemplate life. After that I headed back and I settled in for the night.

Tim has cooked all week, well not literally but he has been testing out for a chef, and kitchen staff, so I have been trialling all of their wonderful creations with him, accompanied by a lovely red, white or rose wine and it has been a pleasant enough experience. We have had everything from basic, homely dishes, to high end, five star gourmet ones. Sea food obviously is a natural favourite of them all. I have thoroughly enjoyed it actually, being fed like that and not having to pay a penny.

He's not bad either, been very accommodating and made me feel as at home as is humanly possible given the circumstances. He is a bit of a time hog, wanting a lot of my attention for things, but he seems to have the measure of when to give me my space, i.e. why I get my phone out even for no reason. He thinks I am busy typing and texting, doing businessy stuff, when in reality I am just trying to get passed level 10 on candy crush! So that has pretty much been my week, eating fancy food, drinking fancy wines, walking along beaches and helping out with a little bit of interior design of the more public areas of this hotel Tim has.

I mean I could hardly say no to helping him with more than just the food tasting. He is letting me stay after all.

Now, before you all get too carried away thinking I have found myself a new romance. Ok I know I have form, but not this time. Tim and I, its strictly business, so don't be going getting your hopes up. Right now you just wait here, I will be as quick as I can, and then I will update you after this meeting. Wish me luck!

Great! Just fantastic! Guess what, I need a whole new contract and that will delay me moving in by another two weeks. Two weeks! Can you believe estate agents, anything to make life difficult. So I guess I will need to sweet talk Tim a little into letting me stay now whilst he wishes to open. I am sure he will let me, but if he doesn't I have a problem.

I fancy a glass of wine, so I go off in search of somewhere that isn't a little country pub.

Well I didn't find wine, but I have found a nice little café and I have ordered a coffee. As I take a seat and glance round I can't help but notice how much it reminds me of Roy's. The owner here is a train enthusiast too would you believe it. Must be something they like about trains and cafes. I smile to myself as I drink in all the different mix match bits dotted around on shelves and hung on the walls. Roy would really like this, its nice. I make a mental note to bring him and Cathy here, that is if they ever want to come and see me, which after what I did I really wouldn't blame them if they didn't.

I sip away at my coffee, alone at my table, looking out of the little window upon the street. It's quiet, and not a lot of people are walking around today, but then again its not that nice down south, its all grey skies and rain. The little lady who smiled at me as I came in leaves her table and offers me a goodbye as she leaves. The older gentleman who was serving seems to have disappeared out back as well, so I finish my drink and get up to take it back over to the counter for him. As I approach the glass cabinet, again just like Roy's, filled with cakes in the same way I can feel my emotions bubbling just under the surface.

 _"It's time to go Carla!"_ I tell myself as I turn to go and then hear a voice speak from behind me.

 _"I hope it was to your liking. See you again young lady"_

I glance back to see the older man getting my mug from the counter and smiling at me. I offer him a smile and thank him for his hospitality, but I cannot hang around. I will be back though. The café is very homely. As I step out into the street I feel a chill in the air and look up to see grey overhead. Looks like rain, so definitely time to head back to the warm. As I look back down I take note of the café sign, just so as to remember it and be able to ask for directions if I get lost trying to find it again.

'Carl's Station Stop' is its name, but no sign of a train or station nearby. It makes me smile. With that smile on my face I make my way back to the hotel, to settle down and wonder what will be on our menu tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

So its been just over two weeks since I departed Weatherfield; for good. I have managed to get myself settled the best I can here in Devon, a little homesick of course and missing some friends, but have started making in roads with a few local people here. Actually hasn't taken me as long as I thought it would. I expected to be in constant pain after the whole debacle with Nick and the wedding but having spent my first week with Tim it has helped massively.

I still think about Nick; a lot!

I think about him when I wake up, when I go to sleep, when I walk about by myself, or try to enjoy some me time, but the pain of it all isn't as bad as it was the day I left and got on that train to my new life.

Tim and I have grown closer, and now that his hotel is due for grand opening, a week delay in it of course, I am helping him tonight with hostess duties. He has a lot of the local town council coming, and we have the Mayor and a few other important members of the community, so he wants to make a good impression. We are hosting the most fabulous dinner. The chef we chose impressed us so much. All the flair and passion of a gourmet chef, with talent, who can make everyday ordinary dishes more interesting without being too posh or fancy for the 'locals', as Tim refers to them, taste.

Setting tables I wander around the dining room making sure everything is ready and in its place. Those few shifts at the bistro helping Nick out obviously paid off because I am making light work of playing hostess. Whoever knew I would be so good at it. I have my most conservative but classy evening dresses, and my killer heels all picked out and ready to get changed into, and just need to accessorise it accordingly later. The excitement fills me, as I smile and drink in the perfection of the room I have set out ready for the evening soiree. Checking the time, I now have two hours to pamper myself and get ready before our first guests are due.

Hurrying up to my room, which I will be vacating tomorrow morning to move into my lovely little cottage, I rush inside and strip off my black skinny jeans and top before dashing into the bathroom to set the shower running. Its been a brilliant, hot, beautiful week down here in Devon. Nice sunny days, and exquisite heat, but it has its downsides, especially when you are working and now I am all hot and sweaty. Yuck! Peeling off my underwear, I quickly step into the shower and allow the water to cascade over me. It is instantly refreshing and I revel in the pleasure of feeling instantly cleaner and less clammy.

I spent longer than I thought I would in there, but I had so much to do. Being a woman is such hard work, but its all sorted now and I once again feel very much my glamorous self. Wrapping a towel around my body, and another smaller one around my hair, I make my way back into the bedroom and straight to the mini fridge, which Tim has very kindly stocked with a bottle of wine for me. Grabbing a glass from the side I pour a large helping, but promise myself only the one for now. Don't want to be a tipsy guest greeter.

As I take my first, large sip, I head over to the doors that lead out onto the small balcony area and open them to step out into the late afternoon air. There is a little breeze from the sea coming across which is pleasantly refreshing also. I stand and sip my wine, gazing out to sea and thinking to myself just how pretty the coastal, sea front view is. As I continue to enjoy the views, I am suddenly disturbed by the ringing of my phone that is coming from inside. With a swift turn of my heel, I head back in and placing my glass down on the side, rummage around my bag to find it.

It's Michelle.

 _"Chelle"_ I greet her warmly.

Haven't head from her in over a week, but my heart is literally bursting with excitement. I have so much I want to tell her about, but instantly I can tell she is upset.

 _"Chelle, what's happened babe?"_ I ask her.

She sniffles, very upset and I know she has been crying. I perch down on the edge of the bed as she starts to explain the events of her week. Poor Michelle, she tells me about something happening with Will, and that Steve has found out and that she has told him she is coming to stay with me. Of course that is ok, and its a good job I get my cottage tomorrow, because I don't know if it would be ok with Tim. Of course should the situation be different I know I would have sorted it. She sobs on and I comfort her best I can given the distance between us. She is stopping tonight at my old flat, which she has been packing up for me now that Gail and her family have vacated, and tomorrow she will be on a train to see me. I make a loud 'mwah' sound down the phone at her as I tell her I love her and say goodbye. Part of me is really excited to see her, the other disappointed it is not on happier terms.

It lowers my mood just a touch, but for now the show must go on.

I glance at the time on my phone resting in my hand, and after a moments contemplation in regards to Michelle, I suddenly spring into action realising that the call has really eaten into my getting ready time and now I will have to rush. Swapping my phone for my glass, I take another big sip of wine and then concentrate on getting myself ready.

Twenty minutes later and I deem myself presentable enough to make an appearance. Checking myself once more in the full length mirror, I touch up my lips and then head downstairs to start with my evening duties.

I hear a wolf whistle as I emerge at the stairs and when I glance down, at the bottom of them stands Tim all suited and booted up, ready for his big unveiling. I smile and make my way down to meet him. He scrubs up well. I see him drinking me in, this dress maybe was too tight, but he looks at me with an admiration I haven't seen anyone display in such a long time. He then tells me how nice I look and politely I thank him, before I quickly change the subject to business.

 _"So...where do you want me?"_ I ask.

Tim smiles and quickly jumps into hotel owner status as he leads me over to the main hall, dining area door, then placing me at a podium he smiles again and begins explaining what he would like me to do for the evening. So thats it. stand nicely, smile and greet each guest and then seat them depending on the size of their party. Sounds easy enough.

 _"You got it boss!"_ I joke with a big grin as I take up my post.

 _"You'll do great...and...and just thanks, you know for helping with everything"_ he tells me with a smile, before awkwardly dashing off.

In an endearing way I kinda find him cute, and find myself staring as he stumbles upon glancing back at me as her disappears into the kitchens.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake to a phone ringing. My phone ringing! Loudly in my ear, sounding much worse than usual due to the fact my head is pounding. It is safe to say last night, with Tim's grand opening that it was a success. I say this because I am paying the price for continuing to celebrate with him until the wee hours, with a constant flow of the champers!

 _"Hello?"_ I mumble into my pillow as I slide to accept the call with only half an eye open.

It's Michelle again.

Michelle! I suddenly feel more alert. She is probably on the train on her way here, and I am not even ready for her arrival. I push myself up into a half sitting position, and press on the speaker so that I can actually hear her rather than just see her name brightly staring up at me from the screen.

 _"Hello?! Carla?!"_ I hear her voice loudly boom from the little speaker and laced with concern.

 _"I'm here...I'm here"_ I mumble, slurring slightly.

She still sounds upset, so I doubt she has spoken to Steve since calling me yesterday. She explains, telling me she hasn't yet spoken to Steve this morning but she has changed her mind and she isn't coming to impose on me here in Devon today. I am a bit upset by this, and hope it might change, but my head is pounding too much to want to discuss it so I allow her to just ramble on. I can tell with every second that passes how much he has hurt her because she gets more and more emotional as she goes on.

Poor Michelle.

She eventually gets to the point of her call, and that is to ask me if she is ok to stay on a while longer at my old flat, at least until she has had a chance to clear the air with Steve. She is fighting for him, not that I am sure what her rational thinking is behind this idea, but knowing Michelle I am sure there was some of it in the decision making process. If there is then a chance that he wants to work through the whole mess with Will, then she will be willing to do so. I find that sentence so amusing, just a lot of 'will' within it!

I can't help but smile as I confirm she is fine to stay on as long as she needs. After all my things are being moved within the next day or so and it will be great to have her on hand that end to deal with things.

She asks how I am, and I snort gently as I go to laugh, because how I am generally? or how I am currently?

Michelle asks what's so funny.

 _"Nothing 'Chelle, nothing. I am doing better than I expected, but this morning the champers has the best of me!"_

She laughs.

I am glad she is amused, and hopefully it will bring her a moment or two of joy at this trying time.

She 'mwahs' me as we giggle a little after discussing the effects champagne has on me. I copy her, and smile as I say bye and hang up.

The second I disconnect the call, I let it fall back upon the bed with a thud and slip back down beneath the sheets. I am so comfortable I could just lie there all day. Shutting my eyes to try and ease my headache I have a few moments of relaxation before I get the fright of my life!

From the bathroom I hear a loud groan and some scrambling. It sounds suspicious and I get the urge to call out and see who is there, but I stop myself. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep, whoever it is will just go and hopefully not rob me, or try to murder me on their way out. I keep my eyes closed, and scrunch them slightly.

Footsteps, those of bare feet padding across the bathroom tiles, and then they stop. I open half an eye to glance over towards the bathroom door.

 _"Wow! I do not recommend a snooze in the bathtub"_ he smiles as he stands and stretches, still fully clothed from the night before in his tuxedo.

My eyes widen. Please tell me I didn't!

But then I realise, he wouldn't be fully clothed if we had, would he?

I just get that sick feeling in my stomach, because although I have seen no evidence of a girlfriend, partner, or wife, that does not mean there isn't one...somewhere, and we all know I could do with avoiding another drunken 'Robert' situation. I stare at him for a very long moment, until he stops stretching and looks at me.

 _"Don't look so worried, nothing happened! I am gay!"_ he tells me.

I feel so relieved and I know it shows, because he smirks brightly.

 _"Ok so I am not gay, but nothing happened honest. I just crashed in the tub"_ he chuckles lightly, and his cheeks pink with a little embarrassment I guess.

 _"That's ok then"_ I quickly reply, to try and ease any tension.

A long silence lingers, and he doesn't make an attempt to leave, same as I make no attempt to move from the bed. The silence eventually becomes awkward, as we advert our gaze in every direction but at each other.

 _"Right, well I will leave you to it. Thanks again for all your help"_

Tim turns to go.

 _"You're welcome"_ I smile.

He smiles back.

 _"I am going miss you around here Carla Connor"_ he stated in the most endearing manner.

 _"Listen, if you are free today, you could always help me move into my cottage?"_

I don't know where that came from or why!

He hesitates for a moment, stuttering as he thinks of an answer, before finally agreeing that he would 'love' to.

Another long, silent, and extremely awkward moment occurs between us again before he finally makes a move to leave again.

I sigh as soon as he is gone. I have no idea what I was thinking inviting him to help. Its not like I need a new relationship or even want one, perhaps I just wanted the company?

Without further delay I shuffle from the bed and begin to get myself ready and fresh for the day ahead. I really hope that I will lose this pounding headache though. From the mini fridge I retrieve a bottle of cold water, and relish the first refresing sip that hits my lips. Couple of paracetamols and I should be good for a few hours at least.


	6. Chapter 6

Moving in went well, all my boxes littering every room of this tiny cottage. It seemed so much bigger when Nick and I were going to be living and loving together within its walls. But now it seems dark, dingy, a lonely place, and here I am starting again, alone again, without even a soul to share my future with. I sigh deeply looking around the kitchen, and scannng with my eyes all of the boxes as I search for the one labelled 'glass'. I need a drink, and I have a lovely bottle of red on the side that is a welcoming gift from the estate agent. More like an apology for the delay, and mess they made of me getting moved in here, but I am not complaining.

The day hadn't been too bad actually. I think back on it as I pull open the cardboard box and riffle through it carefully until I find a glass. Its a tumbler, which isn't the best vessle for a nice red but it will do. As I pour a glass I find myself thinking more about the day. Taking that first heavenly sip, I turn and lean back on the counter looking around again. I really should start unpacking, the question is where. Its only the boxes, all my furniture is up and ready, well the important bits anyway, like my bed!

I could start there I guess. After all I will need to sleep there tonight, and I need all my pillows, and throws and bedding otherwise I know I won't sleep well and I will wake up cranky, and no one wants that. I take a few more gulps down of my wine and then abandon my glass on the side to head on through to the bedroom. I sigh heavily again to see that my bed might be up but my mattress isn't on it! Typical removal men, half a job! How can you leave a mattress stood against a wall for a woman living on her own. Frustrated instantly, I cross over and grab the edges of it, stretching my arms the width of it and hold it tight. If I am clever, I should be able to walk it back from the wall and just about get it to the bed where I can half drop it down on the frame and then push it into place. This is the worst, and definitely a disadvantage of living alone. Without hesitation I go for it, pulling the mattress back and it wobbles as its end meets the floor. It's so heavy and I wobble steadying myself, trying to balance the weight of it half on me as I topple it again towards myself.

 _"Woah!"_ I hear a voice behind me at the door, and as I glance back to see I lose grip and balance and am in danger of being squished by this thing!

 _"You are gonna put your back out, or worse end up dead!"_ he jokes dashing over to assist.

 _"Thanks!"_ I breathe out relieved as Tim grabs the mattress and pushes it back towards the wall to lean as before.

 _"Good job I came back!"_ he grins.

I thank him again, then explain that I thought I had better get my bed sorted for the night, and he smirks at me. Its infectious and I can't help but smirk back.

 _"What?!"_ I grin a little.

 _"Nothing, just a bit of an extreme way to get me in your bed!"_ he jokes again.

Well at least I hope its a joke.

 _"Oh yeah well, you know me i'll do anything to get a good looking man in m'bed"_ I retort with heaps of sarcasm.

Its nice to have a little flirt, but I am seriously not ready for anything else. Even if Tim is a nice guy, I just can't do it, no matter how much I would want to right now.

He laughs after an awkward moments silence and I am relieved.

 _"Right then, shall we get your mattress down, and then get a bite to eat? I grabbed us a takeaway thats getting cold out there!"_ he smiles again.

The very idea and mention of food makes my stomach rumble loudly, and he wags his eyebrows comically at me making me laugh heartily and naturally agree to his suggestions. As we struggle together to move my giant mattress onto my bed frame, I have to try not to think about how infectious he is and how actually attractive he is as a person. Showing me so much kindness, and general friendlyness and its just so nice. We exchange a smile as we nudge the thing into place, and his is wider than mine.

 _"Right, I'll leave sheets and pillows to you! I'm starving!"_ he states cheekily as he makes his way out of the room.

 _"Yeah that's right do half a job"_ I call out playfully after him, taking a minute to collect my thoughts before I follow him out through the living room and into the kitchen.

He has already grabbed the open box of glassware, and is crouched beside it as he searches for a glass. Make yourself at home then, I think to myself as I head to the counter and grab my almost empty glass and the bottle to fill it up. He pops up a second later, a smile still plastered on his face as he holds a glass and slips the bottle from my grasp to pour out his own drink. I stare at him, almost captivated by the sparkle in his eyes when he looks at me. We share a long moment, before I find myself leaning across the counter towards him.

Thankfully, I pull myself back and silently scold myself for my behaviour and lack of self control. How many times do I have to have this battle with my emotions and heart. We are just not ready for this. It's too soon.

I awkwardly clear my throat and apologise as I straighten up and grab the carrier bag with the food in. It smells like a nice chinese, and I quickly use it to distract myself from him because I know he is staring at me.

 _"You know you could make yourself useful and find some plates"_ I mumble as I unpack the bag contents, placing each of the little foil trays out on the side.

 _"I got the food!"_ he scoffs playfully and then reaches into the bag.

 _"Ta Dah!"_

He smirks at me as I look up and he is holding some plastic cutlery. I cock my head and raise an eyebrow at him. If that is supposed to impress me it doesn't. I am no slob, I don't eat out of tinfoil trays, with plastic forks; well certainly not with strangers anyway! I shake my head as he grins at me and grabs the containers and his drink. He heads straight for my sofa, placing the food and drink upon my coffee table which is still covered in bubblewrap to protect the glass and grins over at me.

 _"Come on then, its getting cold"_

Damn, he has got to stop that, or he might find himself compromised in a few hours.

I sigh, shaking my head and cross the room to sit with him, as far as is possible on the sofa. I sip my wine as he starts opening up the food containers and I watch him. It is official I have no self control. This guy is reeling me in effortlessly today.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to a new day. Sun streaming in brightly through the undressed window. Putting curtains up didn't seem like a priority yesterday, but I am definitely regreting that decision now. It's six in the morning and as a result I will be having an early start to my day. Luckily Tim and I didn't over do it last night with the wine or my head would not be agreeing with my current situation. I finally allow my eyes to open and stretch out across the bed as I wake up properly. Laying in the middle of an unfurnished room is so weird, and if I am truely honest, now that I look at this room in morning light it needs painting. This light blue, wishy washy colour on the walls is disgusting!

I ponder the thought, red? black? beige? a nice purple?

I can't decide, but at least it gives me more time to lay in my wonderful, comfortable bed.

After an hour or so of trying to relax in bed, and with me being no further ahead on deciding a colour, I drag myself up and out of bed. As I pull on my dressing gown which is draped over the end of the bed, I can't help but picture the room in black and red, with a gold/beige décor and I think it would really suit. Pondering that thought I head out to the kitchen in search of the kettle, a cup and coffee!

Again it was one of the first things I unpacked. Removal men have a high demand for tea so I am glad Michelle packed it in an 'essentials' box. She is so clever, thinking of all those things that I was going to need, that I definitely would have lost whilst packing and been clueless to find this end. Luckily I like my morning coffee black, because I have no milk in. In fact I have nothing in at all! No food, drinks, supplies, so I guess that's part of my day taken care of for today.

I lean back against the counter as I focus on taking my day as slow and relaxed as it will allow. I will head into town, pop by the café and grab myself a bacon barm, then pop into the corner shop for the basics, then perhaps wander home slowly. Then next on the agenda is to phone Jay, get a new car organised because walking everywhere really is not my idea of fun. I am thinking it is time to get back to a sporty model, two seats and more fun than business.

I spend longer than I should lost in my own thoughts and sipping at my coffee, and before I know it I am suddenly interrupted with a knock at the door. I scowl a little and pull away to answer the door, only to be met by a huge bunch of flowers staring my in the face.

 _"Mrs Connor?"_ the deliverer asks.

 _"Yeah"_ I answer as he hands them to me and I take them.

Probably from Michelle, or Kate, Aiden, maybe Johnny. Yeah probably Michelle. I settle with that as I bring them down and close the door when the delivery boy walks away. Taking the little card from its stand in the centre of the arrangement, I head back through to the kitchen to put them on the side and then eagerly open up the small envelope and pull out the card. In the midde of it is a line that reads 'Happy House Warming' with a small smile face at the side and then a big single kiss below. I frown, trying to work out the squiggle then below that, and eventually work out its a 'T'. I smile to myself for a long moment before wiping my smile away.

 _"So its 'T' now is it Tim?"_ I utter to myself as I pick my flowers up again and smell the gentle fragrance once more before putting them in water.

Its so warm in town today, I even came out without my coat its so nice. Its busy too, people everywhere which would usually stress me out, bother and annoy me but not today. Today is a good day for me. It may have started early, but nothing is going to wipe the smile off my face. I know I am jumping in head first again when I promised myself I wouldn't but we have clicked, and I need him as a friend at least. So far thats all its been really, friendly gestures and kind smiles. I read into things too much, so I am trying to hold back on this one, but obviously not too much!

I head into the small do it yourself place on the highstreet. Its a cosy little shop, with a strong smell of paint fumes, white spirits, woods, all those fabulous sense exciting smells that you get in a shop like that. I take a deep breath in and start scanning up and down the aisles. I know I am here for paint, but it never hurts to browse. I need other bits in order to paint anyway and I am in no rush. I hang about in the store looking around until I have circled round it twice and the old shopkeep is eyeing my awkwardly, so I grab a roller set and some brushes and throw them into my basket as I head back to the paint aisle to study the shades in more detail and hopefully select the perfect one for my bedroom walls.

Half an hour later I have finally settled on a shade of burgandy/red called 'rectory' and have moved onto the wallpapers. Everyone knows a girl in style had got to have her feature wall. I have had all those fancy patterns and such before, so I would just like something simple, like a gold emboss or floral maybe. My mind is quickly changed when I browse the selection and its all too 'girly' for my tastes. Eventually I spot one I like. A gold with a black pattern on it that suits me perfectly. Grabbing a couple of rolls, I quickly hurry off to the till to pay and get out of there.

Stepping back out into the sunshine, I hesitate about whether to go left of right. Right takes me home and left takes me to Carl's little cafe. I take a minute to really consider my decision before turning left and heading down the street. Lost in a daydream as I make my way towards the cafe I bump shoulders with someone walking the opposite way and mumble an apology as I glance up.

I swallow hard.

What are the chances? Of all the places in the world! Of the all the places down south!

I cannot believe who I am staring at now, as the world seems to stop around us.

 _"Peter?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Everyone, thank you for all the lovely reviews and apologies for the long delay between updates, been a busy couple of weeks! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

I don't actually believe what I am seeing, and for more than a moment I stutter trying to find the words to ask why he is here but they just are not forming and coming from my lips. It's Peter Barlow, down in a part of the world where he wasn't supposed to be, and where I wanted to start again with no one knowing me. Getting a little lost in my thoughts, I notice after a moment that he is smiling. It's that typical Peter smile; the one where he looks at you endearingly and just reals you in to make you love him. I find myself smiling also, a big geeky type of smile, and I can also feel my cheeks reddening so quickly look down and away to compose myself before glancing back up.

 _"Surprised to see me, huh?"_ he asks.

 _"Ummm yeah just a litte"_ I reply with a tight smirk.

My bags from the little hardware store are starting to feel like a dead weight hanging from my arms, and I awkwardly shuffle the bag from one hand to another, before he suddenly glances downwards.

 _"Oh, they look heavy, here let me help"_ he insists as he reaches without hesitation and takes the paint tin and bag from my hand.

I don't get the chance to argue, and have to hold my breath as his hand touches mine. That second of touch was enough to bring my feelings for him, and about us and our previous relationship rushing to the surface. Suddenly everything feels tense on top of the already established awkwardness. Once more my head begins to question why he is here, my heart however is conflicted, not knowing whether it wants to explore this avenue and relationship once more, or whether we should run away and hid from Peter so as to not be hurt again.

 _"So, where you headed?"_ he asks.

 _"I'll give you a hand"_ he states further with a smile, whilst raising his hands, full of my shopping in gesture to what he has meant by that statement.

 _"Carla?"_ he questions further when I don't respond.

I have to shake myself back into the moment and reality, frowning gently as I try to recall what I heard faintly, but missed. I glance around for a moment or two more, getting my bearings and trying to remember what I was doing, and where I was going before this awkward interuption got in the way. I take my time, but eventually conclude that I was in fact headed to the cafe. I was going alone, and I was going to enjoy it. The peace and quiet, the drink, maybe a cake, and I was also going to enjoy planning and daydreaming of the ways to decorate and style the interior of my new home. However, I don't want to do that with Peter in tow, so if I admit that was my plan he is likely to tag along, and I am not sure if that is what I want. On the other hand, if I say I am heading home he will know where I live, and still might stay, and then I will be stuck with him and having to be hospitable, and to make it worse I have nothing to be hospitable with until I go to the shops. I try to think fast, a way out of both of the only two options that seem obvious when it suddenly hits me. Go to Tim's. That is a perfect answer. If I head to the hotel, Peter won't know if I am just visiting, or if Tim and I are a thing, and then hopefully the awkwardness of that will mean he will leave me be.

 _"Oh, umm to the new hotel, the one just over there on the sea front"_ I advise, pointing roughly in the direction of a bunch of buildings I know hide Tim's magnificant place.

 _"Ok then, lead the way"_ Peter replies with a smile.

We walked pretty much the whole way in silence. We managed the odd exchange about the weather, or how nice the area was, and serveral times he did try to hint about things back in Weatherfield, but I ingored each one because it is past, and past I have left behind. It is only when we are silent and I really think about this, that I realise stupidly, that Peter is going to know I am here permanantly due to the contents of the bags he is carrying for me. As we reach the hotel, I am praying Tim is actually there, and not the new receptionist he hired the other day, because I am not her biggest fan.

We entered the building as Peter is still mid whistle, signifying how impressive he deems the place. He doens't ask many questions, and I silently curse as there she is 'Mandy', the blonde bimbo receptionist. I am on my way over towards her, when from the office I suddenly see him, and silently offer my thanks that he is there.

 _"Tim"_ I call to him, and he turns, smiling handsomely the instant he sees me.

Locking his office first, he then hurries over, and as he gets closer I can see him eyeing up Peter before they have even been introduced. The second he reaches me, he leans in for a friendly hug, which i oblige to, and he presses a gentle kiss on my cheek in way of a further greeting.

 _"Hi, names Tim? Carla's errr friend"_ Tim states as he releases me from the embrace, but keeps an arms around me and hand on my back as he extends his other to Peter.

Peter nods, albeit somewhat awkwardly, and then pops down the bags and paint tin upon the floor before placing his hand in Tim's to shake.

 _"Peter, Peter Barlow, Carla's ex husband"_ he introduces in a muffled tone.

There is an awkward silence as the two of them naturally end their shaking of hands, and then stand as if in stand off over me, eyeing one another warily.

I take a chance, hoping that Tim will take the hint and play along just so as to help me out.

 _"So, umm I got the paint and bits you asked for"_ I start, a way of breaking the awkward silence.

Tim frowns, glancing at me quite obviously confused. His hesisation and uncertaintly has Peter frowning as he observes us both closely. It takes a few moments more, but suddenly the penny seems to drop and he nods.

 _"Oh yeah, of course. Sorry, had totally slipped my mind darling. Thank you"_ he states, overplaying it a little when he leans in to kiss my cheek again.

I can feel the heat in my cheeks, as I blush at the quite cringeworthy, and embarrassing exchange between us.

 _"Running a hotel, and trying to organise everything when you have only just opened. Its a full time job. Often forget things!"_ Tim states with a smile, as he directs his comments towards Peter.

I can tell from Peter's natural fidgiting, and shuffling on the spot that he too is feeling awkward. However, he doesn't seem to be running for the door, so I see I will have to progress things if I wish for him to leave any time soon.

 _"Anyway, we had better get on if we are going to get that office decorated"_

I look to Tim as I speak, and he nods quickly in agreement, catching on a little quicker that time. I feel Tim's hand lower on my back and my smile tightens as I step forward and away from him to pick up the bag and tin that Peter put down. Tim seems to cough clearing his throat, and I think he may have realised his mistake in doing so. Whilst we are technically friends, and I enjoy his company, I am not ready for any of that, even if it is being faked for the sake of trying to escape my ex! Peter rubs the back of his neck and licks his bottom lip quickly, as he shuffles once more and then finally glances around and behind himself.

 _"Was surreal seeing you"_ I state as I step back again, standing next to Tim and Peter nods in acknowledgement.

 _"Yeah, was...ummm I need to get going as well, so umm I'll leave you to it. The decorating"_ he states mumbling, and then finishes a little more confidently with a smile.

I respond with an extremly tight grin.

 _"Well, err see ya"_ he states as he turns to leave.

 _"Yep, see ya"_ I return.

And as quickly as he seemed to pop back into my life he is gone, and I am neither pleased or relieved.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Everyone, apologies for the long delay between chapters. Life has been hectic! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

Well after the awkward altercation of having to see Peter again I found myself in desperate need of a drink. Luckily for me I was in the an establishment that catered for that need; on the house! Tim helped me with my bags into the bar area, and swiftly grabbed a bottle of red for us to split since he bought two glasses. He really hasn't got to grips with the amount of the stuff I can consume alone. So now I find myself sitting out in the sun, under a tacky umbrella making small talk about Peter.

 _"So he's the ex?! The one who was cheating before you were even married?"_ he asks.

Tim's not subtle, but he's not rude either, just quite forward and I instantly regret telling the my failed marriages story to him during a drinking session. Of course the tatical motive had been to put him off thinking I am relationship material and it appears to be working. Being good friends is all I have the energy for right now. I nod and smirk feeling slightly embarrassed. He leans back in his chair comfortably and flashes a smile my way.

 _"What?"_ I smirk, feeling awkward at his gesture and taking a big gulpful of my wine.

 _"You know your blushing right?"_ he states with a boyish grin, showing his slightly crooked teeth.

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks even more and try my best to brush off comment, but find myself hiding further behind my glass, before going into total denial and correcting him that I am not, but I know I am and I wish it would fade.

Thankfully he changes the subject and I can try to calm and relax myself again, so as to feel comfortable in his presence.

 _"So what's with the paint? You decorating?"_ he asks with a smile.

I shrug and vaguely give the impression I am thinking about it, which only leads him to question further about which room.

 _"Bedroom"_ I reply mid gulp of more wine.

I am getting through it so quickly, that I grab the bottle from the table and qucikly top up after realising what I just said. Couldn't just say living room or something, I had to mention my boudoir.

 _"Nice. Want some help?"_ he asks with a confidence, just as I am mid sip of wine and I end up choking clumsily as I register the words.

Stuttering I struggle to say no, and I don't agree but he presumes anyhow and suddenly I find myself in a slightly odd situation where an almost stranger is now offering to help me decorate my bedroom.

Before I knew it we were back at mine. A whole bottle of wine was consumed between us, but mostly by me at the hotel, and after a quick stop at the corner shop on the way back, I know have milk, bread, a few other essentials, and more wine! I know I will end up regretting this, but I am a terrible decorator so need the help, which is why I usually employ people to do it for me. However, the sea air must be effecting me because suddenly being my own interior designer and decorator seemed like such a good idea this morning. This is definitely the alcohol, but I actually think this might be fun with a little help.

 _"Ok, you get the wine and I will take the supplies through"_ he states with a cheeky little grin.

I smirk, tight lipped of course and follow the instruction. Grabbing two glasses and a bottle from the bag after having shoved the other grocery bag straight into the fridge, I head on through to the bedroom. Tim has already unpacked the tins of paint, the wallpaper rolls and the brushes and rollers. He is glancing around the room before suddenly noticing me, and smiles in such an affectionate and friendly manner. I place the glasses down on top of my drawers unit, and open the wine to start pouring, concious the whole while that his eyes are fixed on me.

 _"Carla?"_ he asks with a smile as hand out a glass to him and sort of glance up.

He cocks his head, when he realises I am trying to avoid eye contact and then giggles. In that moment he reminds me of Nick. How he would react when you were acting suspicious or slightly off with him, and he could sense something wasn't right. It brings some painful memories back suddenly and I shake my head a little dismissively in an attempt to shake them away.

 _"You don't have any paste for this wallpaper!"_ he suddenly chuckles, and my head instantly snaps up to look at him.

His small smirk suddenly fades, and I realise it must be because I seem to be teary. The thoughts and memories of Nick to blame.

 _"Hey, its no problem. We can just go back to the store and get some when we are ready"_

Now he even sounds like Nick! Its too much. I grab my glass and gulp the entire contents down in the most un-ladylike fashion before quickly refilling it. As I glance again at Tim I just see him frowning in confusion, and he is very concerned I can tell. He wastes not a second in invading my personal space as he rushes to me and tentatively puts his arms around me.

 _"No, no please don't!"_ I state as I hold my arms up defensively to stop him.

 _"Wha...whats wrong Carla? Did I do or say something I shouldn't?"_ he asks innocently, as he stays close but takes a step back.

 _"Have I upset you?"_ he asks solemnly.

I slowly look up at him as I shake my head and become very apologetic. He deserves an explanation of course, and so I start babbling a bit before finally spitting out what I mean to say.

 _"My fault, sorry, you just very much reminded me Nick"_

 _"Your other Ex? the current one"_ he questions.

 _"Yes"_ I admit with a heavy sigh.

The room falls into silence for a moment or two before he suddenly starts chuckling. I don't really see what he finds so amusing, but if he isn't insulted by the fact he reminded me of Nick then I am sure that must be a positive.

 _"Well nice to know I remind you of him. Does that mean I am a Carla Connor reject then?"_ he continues to chuckle as he speaks.

I raise an eyebrow at him, confused by the comment; what the hell is a Carla Connor reject?

Next thing I know, I have no time to question him because his lips are softly pressed against mine, and find myself giving into the affection and kiss him back.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey Everyone, apologies for the long delay between chapters again! I hope you enjoy this.  
**

The kiss lasted much longer than I expected, but luckily it didn't progress to anything too far. He broke the kiss naturally, taking a step back and holding my hands as he now gazes at me with a boyish smile on his lips. I am feeling...well I don't know exactly but I suppose embarrassed further. That never should have even happened. I am not ready, I know I am not. This is supposed to be a fresh start, no men, happiness and sorting myself out.

 _"Well.."_ he smirks, and I think he is trying to be endearing with a joke.

I hum a 'mmm' with a tight smile in response and glance around my bedroom.

 _"So, where are we putting this wallpaper?"_ he asks to break up the awkward silence that has started to form.

I stutter looking around and then suddenly point to the far right wall. I think behind my headboard is perfect for a feature wall. He smiles and nods in approval, so I must have made a good decision. I smile again, tight lipped because I just cannot relax now, and quickly grab my empty glass. I notion to Tim that I am just going to fetch a top up and quickly make my way from the room so that I can allow myself to breathe properly again. I step just out into the hall before I let out a deep breath and relax my shoulders.

 _"I'll just go fetch some paste then!"_ a voice chirps behind me, making me gasp and instantly tense up again.

Spinning quickly I turn to face him and nod. That's a great idea, he can go and I can pull myself together, calm down and stop acting like a total pyscho!

 _"Won't be long"_ he nods and smiles as he hurries off through the living room and to the door.

I linger in the hall until I hear the front door close, and then I creep along just to check he has actually left and isn't lurking to try and catch me out. When I am sure he is gone I hurry into the kitchen and help myself to another large glass of wine. That lasts a minute or two before it is topped up and I finally decide to wander over to the sofa and sit down. Relaxing instantly, I lean back against the cushions and snuggle up comfortably as I continue to sip at my wine.

Having watched the clock, I know that Tim has now been gone for half an hour, and its another ten minutes later when I hear a car pull up outside, the loud opening and closing of doors, and even though I am prepared and expecting him to walk through the door any second, I still jump when he does finally come straight in with a loud "I'm back", before he actually realises I am sat right there in front of him.

 _"Come on then, we have work to do!"_ he smirks at me as he lifts the tub of paste up to show me.

I roll my eyes and sip my wine.

He shakes his head and approaches me, coming around and standing in front of me, before reaching for my arm and effortlessly pulling me out of my comfort as he smirks and pulls me up on my feet. He nags me a bit, calling me lazy as I whine following him through to the bedroom again.

 _"Right, well if we get the painting done first, and then tomorrow I will nip to my grandparents and borrow my grandpa's paste table for your 'feature wall'"_ he smirks at me.

I sip my wine and raise a brow at him.

 _"Come on then, put that wine down, its not like you can paint with a glass in your hand!"_ he chuckles.

 _"Who says I can't"_ I smirk, reaching for one of my new brushes and waving it around in front of him.

 _"Me!"_ he smirks, _"You'll make a right mess of it"_

 _"Wanna bet?!"_ I smirk back, sipping my wine and waving my dry brush around again at him.

 _"Ok, you're on"_ he grins picking up a roller.

I smirk back, sipping my wine again and watch him open up the lightest of the paint colours. He asks which wall, and I point to the one which has the door, and is opposite the window. Best to have the lightest colour there as it will reflect the light and make my room seem a little brighter I suppose.

We start painting, I am one end, he is the other. Tim starts by neatly going along the edges of the wall, the complete opposite of me, as I just slap it on in the middle of the wall and spread it about all over the place as I sip wine, and sneak glances at Tim, who appears to be sneaking a glance at me from time to time too. It's nice to have someone so interested in me, and I feel like a teenager, but all the same I have my doubts and all the guilt of feeling that I shouldn't be allowed any fresh starts after what I did to Nick. As I get to thinking in the silence, the worse I start to feel and the more wine I consume. Its amazing how quickly I get through this stuff. Having to pause to get a top up, I fill up a glass for him also and shakes his head as he takes it, has a sip and places it back down to return to his painting.

Me however, I am getting very very tipsy.

 _"Tim, Tim, take a break"_ I giggle as I stumble over to him with a brush with paint on the tip.

 _"We should get this wall finished at least"_ he smiles glancing at me.

 _"No, come on, take a break, drink some wine...have some fun!"_ I giggle reaching out for his hand and pulling him away from the wall.

 _"Can I not finish this first?"_ he smirks.

I shake my head and pull him close to me.

 _"Carla...what are you..."_

But I leave him no time to finish that sentence as I place my lips against his and kiss him hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again our kiss seemed to last forever. I am really starting to feel a connection with Tim, and after all I suppose he is handsome in a way. He also gives me butterflies in my stomach, a feeling I have only had...twice before, once with Peter and the other with Liam. I smile at Tim and slowly pull away from the embrace he has taken me in. I gaze at him adoringly, staring deep into his eyes and losing my tipsy self within them. He smiles back at me, still holding both of my hands lightly in his own, and as we stand apart I giggle gently, slightly embarrassed and knowing a blush is painting my cheeks.

 _"Ummm"_ he utters, as I slip my hands from his lightly.

I think he might be in shock, so I smile as sweetly as I can and approach him once more to kiss him a second time lightly.

 _"Carla...I should..."_

 _"Stay?"_ I interupt him.

He hesitates and I swallow hard wondering if I have managed to ruin the moment with my presumptions, but he finally agrees to stay. I smile lightly just glad not to be alone and take is hand once more in mine.

 _"Now tell me, where can we go to get a good meal, and an amazing bottle of wine?"_

 _"You don't think you have had enough?"_ He chuckles.

 _"No not nearly!"_ I grin, but I suppose I know I have.

I am just enjoying myself too much to want to stop now, and if I do I will never make the progress I suppose my slightly drunken self is hoping to. Of course like all my past lovers I am sure the regret will follow with Tim also, but for now I choose to ignore my subconscious screaming away at me, in order to be a little self indulgent and exciting. That's right, I am channelling the old, fiesty, no fear version of myself and I am going to hold onto her, and all her insecurities and vulnerabilities that make her wish to be loved.

 _"Carla, I really think you have"_ he smirks, stroking through my hair as I lean into him and almost on him.

 _"I want to go out, have fun"_ I protest and he giggles.

 _"I think you are a little too drunk for that Carla. How about I purchase us something nice to have here and we will have a night in?"_ he asks as he takes me in another embrace.

It doesn't sound too bad, I suppose. I give in and nod in agreement as he smiles warmly at me once more. He kisses my forehead and instructs me to get in a nice warm shower whilst he sorts things. Powerless to argue with his wonderful suggestion, I pass him my empty glass and wriggle free of his embrace again to wobble in a composed manner from my bedroom to the bathroom.

Alone inside I set the shower running and take a moment to perch on the bath tub edge and relax. Today has been such a good day and it can only get better I am sure. I really like him, like really really like him, and he seems to like me so this should work out well. I very slowly and somewhat clumsily strip out of my clothing and let dirty giggles escape from my lips each time I slip, or make a mess of what I am trying to achieve. Pushing up, and using the tub for support I stagger over to the shower and reach into the corner cubicle to set it running. Wincing as cold water cascades out of the head and catches me unexpectedly, I quickly reach for dial and turn it to hot. Leaning against the glass panelling I take a minute to get my balance and then fumble to remove my bra. These things are always so fiddly and impossible and I can't believe that just a few weeks ago these were my whole living, day to day life. Feeling triumphant I get out of it and then well my underwear is easy. I wiggle out of it letting it drop to the floor and then finally step into my warm, luscious shower. Revelling in the sensation of warm water soaking my skin, I lather up my sponge and get to work washing off the paint specks from my skin, and finally from my hair with a generous amount of shampoo.

As I step out of the shower, having spent longer than I would usually, I grin like a school girl thinking about my fun filled afternoon with Tim. It was especially nice to relax after the awkward altercation in the town centre with Peter. Grabbing a fluffy, large bath towel I wrap my self up in it and then use a smaller one to dab the moisture out of my hair. I don't usually like to let it air dry, but as I am not heading out tonight and intend to have a lazy ish day tomorrow I don't see what harm it can do, and well if I get my way later it will be a mess anyway!

 _"Tim?"_ I call with a part deep chuckle as I stumble out of the bathroom.

He doesn't reply, but I am sure I can hear movement in the kitchen and living room. Padding lightly down the corridor I call out his name once more and sneak around the door that leads into the open plan rooms. I glance over towards the kitchen, where I see a male form bent down at the fridge and I giggle. If he isn't restocking wine in there then he is not onto a good thing.

 _"Whatcha doing in there?"_ I giggle approaching the kitchen area, just as he starts to rise.

Of course, I am standing there, leaning on the work surface and grinning like an idiot and as he comes up fully into view I realise it isn't Tim at all. I gasp and quickly cover my mouth as he turns with a smile, and those dark brown eyes sparkle as he looks at me.

 _"Hey Carla"_ he states softly, with a slighlty awkward shrug of his shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Peter!"_ I state with a gasp and jump back.

He smiles awkwardly, but in that endearing way he does when he cocks his head a little and turns on the puppy dog eyes. Then he starts to slowly approach me and its more than I can handle. Tim is going to be back at any minute, and he, he cannot be here when he returns. I swallow hard, taking another step back to keep distance between Peter and I, and knock into a small side table by the couch. Manouvering my way around backwards, I use my hand on the back of the sofa as a guide, and the further I seem to get away the closer he gets to me. I shake my head, feeling a little overwhelmed and emotional at seeing him again. I mean I know I saw him earlier, and I think I held it together well but it was only just, and now, well now my copying after many glasses of vino is servierly effected and not holding up. I don't want him here but my heart, she is being difficult and she does. Truth be told, I am sure somewhere deep down inside me and my soul, that I miss Peter more than I would ever admit. I miss him, everything about him, the drama he brings, the excitement of our tormented souls and the unpredicatability that consumed us and our relationship.

I continue to shake my head, my lip wobbling as I go to speak and keep my head bowed so to afford eye contact, and keep Peter from seeing my longing for him in my eyes. One more step back, as his hand suddenly coveres mine on the end of the top of the couch and that's where I lose my balance. Stumbling back, I fall into the other, larger, glass end tables and go tumbling to the floor in a most glamorus fashion. Unluckily, Peter ends up stumbling forward and down on top of me with a heavy thud.

 _"Owwwwwww"_ I groan deeply.

Peter is apologetic, trying to scramble back up as quickly as he can but he is unstable in doing so. His breath an instant giveaway. Stale whiskey hits me, and its like the scent of an old friend you haven't seen in years. It's so familiar and welcoming, and mixed with the stale cigarettes that Peter always smells of regardless of if he is sober or not, I am instantly transformed back to Weatherfield and all the memories we shared there.

 _"Carla, I am so sorry"_ he explains, finally getting onto his knees and I wriggle up and lean on my arms peering over to him.

 _"Why...What are you doing here?"_ I ask.

 _"I just wanted. Needed to see you...again"_ he explains.

I nod in understanding of his claim, doesn't mean that I respect or acknowledge it as genuine.

 _"Well I don't"_ I quickly snap.

My heart knows that is a lie though, no matter what my head thinks.

 _"Carla, come on...lets just...I don't know have a drink. A chat? I'll get you a glass of wine"_ he suggests.

He is back in the kitchen before I can decline or refuse and so I pull myself up off of the floor and round up onto the couch. I sit and keep half an eye on him as he grabs a washed glass from the side by the sink, and grabs the bottle to pour me out a healthly portion of wine. For himself he grabs the bottle of beer he had taken from the fridge and placed on the side when I had startled him before. Hurrying over he soon joins me on the couch, and hands me my glass of wine which I take without hesitation. He takes one big sup out of the beer, so I guess that's him back off the wagon for good. Something must have gone really wrong in Southampton. I take a big sip of wine and sit in the awkward silence just waiting.

 _"So...I..."_ Peter begins, but then is interupted by a noise at the door.

We both look over in that direction as in comes Tim. He is watching where he is going as he talks but hasn't clocked us both sat there like naughty teenagers who have been caught alone together by a parent.

 _"So they didn't have what I was going for, so I have gone with Indian. I hope that's ok for yo-"_ Tim explains and trails off as he heads towards the kitchen but has finally caught sight of us both out of the corner of his eye.

He dumps the bags down on the counter, and turns to look at us both with an unimpressed look, as he crosses his arms and leans back against the counter.

 _"So...this looks cossy?"_ he states, his gaze going between me and Peter as he awaits acknowledgement about what is going on from one of us.

I go to clear my thoat and explain but Peter holds his hands up in surrender and beats me to it.

 _"Look pal, nothing ok I just wanted to have a catch up with my ex-wife. That a problem?"_

Tim smirks and shakes his head straightening up, a bit like he can't believe what he has just heard. He looks directly at me, and I suddenly feel terrible and like I should say something, clarify that I didn't even let Peter in but as usual in a difficult situation, my words have disserted me. I shuffle awkwardly forward on the couch to put my glass on the coffee table and make a move to get up. Peter instantly mirrors my actions. He is like a buffer in between Tim and I at the moment.

 _"Oh no mate. You just carry on here. No problem"_ Tim replies sarcastically.

Peter is straight on the comments and frowns before questioning Tim on what his problem is. I shake my head and get up because I don't want a full on war in my living room.

 _"Tim, just leave it ok. Peter's leaving. Aren't you?"_ I am firm in addressing Peter as I head closer to Tim.

Hopefully if I am between them, no fight will break out, Tim will keep his cool and Peter will take heed and leave. Peter however tries to contest my request. He looks at me with those pleading eyes but I have to look away and repeat my instructions for him. There is a loud huff and I can tell Peter isn't impressed but he does go to the door.

 _"Carla, I'll see you soon yeah"_ He states before the door slams behind him.

As the echo of the closing door stops, a silence blankets the room, me and Tim. I look to the door as he grabs my wrist and pulls me round to look at him.

 _"Why was he here Carla?"_ Tim asks, his voice firm and his eyes focuses solely on mine.

Captivated I can't help but look into his, and I sense I am in some sort of trouble, I just can't establish what or why.

 _"Answer me"_ Tim hisses through gritted teeth as he takes a grip on my other arm.

It is strong and he pushes his fingetips hard into my soft skin. It hurts, but instead of reacting I remain fixated on his eyes.

 _"I...I don't know"_ I whisper.

 _"Liar"_ he utters in a growl, as he digs his fingers into the skin on my arm harder and suddenly out of nowhere thumps me hard on my cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating, had a nightmare few weeks with Uni and Work so have had no time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

I wake the next morning, head pounding and heavy. As I squint my eyes, blinded by natural daylight from outside as it streams in my window, I quickly wriggle onto my other side and snuggle more towards the centre of my bed. With my back to the light I slowly open up my eyes and gasp when I note I am not alone. Beside me, looking as sweet as anything is Tim. I swallow, feeling somewhat nervous at him being there. Actually, I wonder why is he there? I try hard to think back on the night before. The paint beyond him on the wall reminds me, we were decorating, he went out for food and I stayed home when, that's right Peter turned up. I dwell on that a moment too long and then I remember, that's it, Tim threw Peter out and then he...hit me!

It took a moment to set in, but I slowly lift my hand to my face and wince a little as my fingers graze over bruising between my eye and cheek. He is still and I wonder if I should just get up and out of the way. It is my house though, if anyone should be ashamed and go it should be him. Then I get a deep sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach as I remember what happened after that. He apologised, a lot and then we kissed. I touch my lips, they still feel a little swollen and puffy, because after that we kissed some more, and more again, and more after that, before he had been kissing me all the way back to my bed. I gasp then quickly cover my mouth hoping I haven't disturbed him yet. Glancing at him just to check, I see he is still sound asleep, and then I sneak a peak under the covers to just check my garments situation.

My whole body tenses as I note I am in my underwear but I have this awful feeling that we did but that part just seems so fuzzy. I begin to question myself, did we? Didn't we?...we did?! I just have this awful feeling that I, well we finally had sex. I feel ill but it could be the wine, or it could be the idea of the fact that I have had sex with a stranger for the first time in ages and now I feel awkward about it. I roll onto my back, pulling the sheet up over me and pinning it down at my sides with my arm. Oh how I hate the feeling of regret. I suppose I shouldn't, after all I have known Tim now for weeks, he is nice, minus his outburst yesterday, a gentleman who has helped me greatly and done me a great kindness, but I can't help but be wary now. I don't want to make another bad judgement and end up in a failing relationship, that was not what Devon was about, that is not why I am here!

Lost in my thoughts and self torement, I didn't even realise that Tim has begun to stir, that is until I feel his body closer to me and him placing a hand lightly on my chest.

 _"Hey beautiful, sleep well"_ he mumbles in a deeper than usual, musky voice as he leans and kisses my cheek.

He then proceeds to flop a heavy arm across me in a cuddle and has made himself at home. I lie still and quiet, not sure how to respond, or if I want to or anything. He kisses my shoulder again and lightly mumbles my name.

 _"Carla?"_

I acknowledge him at that point with a light hum and his grip across me seems to tighten. He is ridiculously comfortable and I just wish I was, but I am not. The problem with Devon is I don't have any excuses either, so I can't even say I have work, or meetings so that I can get up and breathe again. I desperately hope Tim doesn't think this is an invitation now to out stay his welcome. Last night I was drunk, very drunk, things can happen and meaningless things just like what we did. I turn my face to look at him and he is already staring at me. I open my mouth to speak and he beats me to it.

 _"My god Carla you are so gorgeous! How did I get so lucky!"_ he beams with a smile.

I return the sentiment somewhat awkwardly. Too late, he has already staked a claim on me. Now this is where I should correct him, every fibre in my body is screaming at me not to be stupid, so what do I do; as usual, the wrong thing!

 _"Well yeah, ummmm I better get up lots to do and..."_ I start to explain, but find the end of my sentence stolen away by a kiss.

His lips meet mine and we kiss, we don't break for air or part and it continues only deepening. Its the longest kiss that I haven't initiated or desperately longed for. I close my eyes momentarily getting lost in the affection. It's like my heart is screaming at me not to allow myself to get roped in again, but my mind is saying its ok, that I need this closeness, the relationship, the protection, and it is my mind that wins. I scooch closer towards Tim, allowing him control of the situation as he wriggles up over me to straddle and presses me down into the sheets with his body weight. I must be mad.

His lips leave mine and start trailing heavenly kisses down my jaw and neck, they are not too soft, nor to hard, and neither too fast or slow. He is so in tune with what my body wants, and before I know it, I have my bra removed and he is kissing at my chest, my breasts, and anywhere sensitive and sensual that makes me moan with the slightest of pleasure. He teases, working up a rhythm of kisses here, kisses there, squeezes, touches, strokes, until I feel him at my underwear. I reach for his hands, a desperation in my movement and breathing so obvious that he only decides to tease me more. His hands wrap around my wrists as he takes control of my arms and pins them down either side of my head, and with the generous kisses he moves away from my breasts, back up my chest and neck until he finds my lips and covers them with his own. We kiss again, tongues soon pushing against one another as his smooth chest rubs against my breasts and he releases one of my wrists so that I can wrap my arm around him.

I smile up at him as we break for a breath of air before returning to kissing once again. His hand splays across my side as he strokes down my side and over my hips. To my surprise he makes no attempt to remove my underwear, but I do feel is hand leave my skin. It's distracting not to feel his hands moving on me any longer, but comforting to have his weight upon me ever so slightly. I keep kissing, needing to feel more of him and then without any warning I feel him enter me with ease. I groan at the invasion but adjust quickly to his rhythm as he begins to slide in and out but never pulling away from me with any distance. It is so passionate, yet empty, but sensual not feeling and somewhat cold, but its hot and I enjoy it, though it is not as pleasurable as I could have imagined. Its strange, like it was just...just sex with no one special. In the end he groans as he comes hard against me, and dispite the disappointment I don't have to fake anything, but as he kisses me one last time and rolls off of me, I suddenly don't feel that great about the whole thing.

He eventually cuddles back into me when he has found his breath.

 _"Well Carla. That was great. You were great. You're just so sexy"_ he declares as he begins to stroke my hair.

I am breathless so say nothing, but my thoughts are on fire. I am glad he had such a good experience because for me, it started well, peaked and sadly lost its appeal a lot sooner than it should have.


	14. Chapter 14

At dinner time I leave Tim to it in the kitchen and hang around in the living room with my good old friend Shiraz. Its been a long day and we have been speaking but its been terribly awkward for me. I can feel the atmosphere and he can sense that I fear him just a little, no matter how much I try to conceal it. Call it years of bad treatment and abuse, I mean look at me, look at my past, my male track history...lets be honest its really not good. I sip at my wine wandering around the room slowly and pointlessly before I come to a stop at the window.

It's black outside, dark and merky and my street and front garden have no source of light to help. I stare out and lose myself in thoughts. I question my sanity and why I am letting Tim hang around after he hit me. Maybe its a comfort thing because I know Peter is hanging around somewhere, or perhaps it is my subconscious screaming at me to make Peter jealous to win him back. Either way I have no idea and it makes my head thump trying to figure it out. Vaguely aware of shadows reflecting in the window created from the low lights on in the room, but I don't pay attention to what they are of.

 _"Carla..."_ his voice is soft and I jump feeling his hands gently atop my shoulders.

He smiles at me warmly as my alarmed face turns quickly to look at him. I swallow hard and then force a small, tight lipped smile back at him as I look away again and back out of the window just in time to see a car, identified only by its headlights go sailing passed slowly until I can't see its taillights. I feel Tim breathing against my neck as he brushes back my hair from my neck and kisses lightly upon my skin. He is so gentle that its like a different person to the one who showed up last night. I give in to the advance, but still take a large sip from my wine. He places a few more light kisses down my neck and towards my shoulder until he reaches the hem of the neckline of my top.

 _"Carla..."_ he gently states my name again before gently turning me around to face him.

I am like a puppet he is in control of and don't resist but it doesn't mean I am going to be pushed around or controlled permanently. He takes the glass from my hand and I look up at him warily, but he attentions don't seem to be on me looking at him. He kisses me gently and I lightly oblige a kiss in return. He smiles and kisses me again a little harder. He leaves my wine on the window ledge and takes my hand leading me across to the sofa where he offers me to sit first. I do so quietly, watching and observing him closely. He sits beside me and leans in, reaching with him hand to my neck and rests his palm gently against it as he kisses me and I kiss back. The kisses are so tender but I don't feel threatened, just a little incomfortable. We kiss for a while, him inching ever closer to me until I have settled back and down into the corner of the couch. I feel his weight on me but I am a little more involved in the moment now and allowing it to happen quite concentually. Perhaps it will help me to relax with him again, I don't know, worth a try though. Plus I have had enough wine really to be able to supress any real feeling.

Things progress quickly, to the point it ends up being quite a quick and rough experience, like a teenager scared of getting caught by their parents coming home, and its over in a flash too, but he seems satisfied. I am on the other hand left feeling a little worse for wear, head thudding again and in desperate need of more to drink. Devon wasn't supposed to be a repeat of my Manchester life, and to be honest so far its not coming up smelling all roses like I had imagined it would. He kisses me and gets up as if nothing has just happened to continue with cooking dinner, as I slowly pull myself up and return to the window only to retrieve my glass. I head to the kitchen and take the bottle from the side to return to the sofa and drink myself into further submission. Tim humming to himself is a distant sound in my mind as I sit and stare blindly at the fire place and the burning candles on the mantlepiece and coffee table in front of me. The flicker of the flames is mesmerising and hypnotic. I watch them dance only vaguely aware of anything else going on around me.

 _"Carla, darling I won't be long, but that was my Grandma, she just needs my help with something quickly. Keep an eye on the dinner and I'll be right back"_ he states as he comes over and quckly places a hard kiss on my cheek as he struggles quickly into his jacket.

I don't take my eyes off of the flames and take the last large gulp of my drink so that I can refill the glass. The second the door slams behind him I reach forward, snatch the bottle and empty a good portion of the contents into my glass, leaving less than a quarter in the bottle. I glug at it for a moment or too before I end up in tears and snuggle up back onto the sofa. This was not supposed to happen, not to me, not again, not another misjudgement of a man. I am angry, at myself more than anything, but partly at Tim and at Peter too. Frowning and crying I take another few sips of the drink before my phone lights up on the table in front of me and I look through teary eyes, with blurred vision to see 'Peter' lit up on the screen.

It tips me over the edge and I scream, grabbing the bottle and topping up the glass again only to glug it straight down as if it was only water. The phone stops, goes black and promptly starts again. I reach forward to get it and slip forward, slipping straight off of the sofa and with a thud everything goes black.

In a dazed state I am certain I hear Peter's voice, I can hear myself telling him to go, but I can see the street back in Manchester its not the present, nor a memory and its distorted but Peter's voice is there I can just hear it, muffled as it is. I sense movement too, but it feels strange, not normal like I am in any control and its boiling hot, roasting in fact, I feel warmth I think upon my skin but soon again all the sensation is gone.


End file.
